Leave Me Alone James
by Estel1313
Summary: James Potter has been trying to get Lily Evans to fall for him for ages, but she just won't. However things take an unexpected turn when Lily really sees him on the Quidditch pitch for the first time. Rated k for some mild language and romance.
1. They aren't so bad Lily

**This story is about Lily and James when they are at Hogwarts. I do not own any of this except the plot line and Emily. All reviews are appreciated, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1**

The bell rang and Lily hurriedly picked up her bag. She swung it over her shoulder and rushed door of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Lily wait up!" Her friend Emily ran after her. "What's the rush Lil?"

Lily looked over her shoulder, "I want to get away from Potter," she said, "He's been bothering me all year."

Emily grinned, "He's been "_bothering_" you since the end of last year."

The two girls were in their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "I know he has Em and I wish he'd stop."

"Why?" asked Emily curiously, "He's good looking, smart, popular, what don't you like about that?"

"His attitude. I don't like the way he jinxes people for fun."

Emily's smile faded, "Good point."

She was cut off from a shout, "Oi! Evans!" Both girls glanced over their shoulders. "I think he wants to talk to you Lil," Emily grinned again.

"Oh shut it," Lily bent her head and walked faster. They walked with the crowed down the marble staircase and into the Great Hall for lunch. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Lily kept her bag slung over her shoulder and was perched on the edge of her seat as if she was about to take off.

"Oh come on Em," Lily said as James Potter entered the hall with his friends. "Can we please just make ourselves sandwiches and get out of here?"

Emily was spreading jam onto a piece of bread, "Lily I told you I'm supposed to be eating with Sirius this lunch period so we can talk about our Charms project."

"How can you stand eating around that lot?" Lily asked, "I wouldn't be able to. Potter would try to sit next to me."

"Oh come off it," Emily said, "It's not that bad. They're actually pretty nice people."

Lily sighed and sank into the seat dropping her bag onto the floor. She pulled the bread and jam towards her and began to spread jam onto a piece. James and Sirius saw them, grinned at each other, and walked over to them.

"Hello Evans," said James sitting down across from her. Sirius sat on James's left across from Emily.

Lily ignored him and began spreading peanut butter onto another piece of bread. Sirius reached across the table and grabbed half of Emily's pb&j sandwich and bit into it.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed, "I told you not to take my food!"

Sirius lowered the sandwich, "Want it back?" he asked holding it out.

Emily wrinkled her nose, "No thanks you can have it." Lily snorted and started eating her own sandwich.

"We've got Quidditch tryouts this afternoon," James said casually buttering a biscuit. "Come and watch Evans?"

Lily looked up and was about to reply when Emily cut her off. "She's coming with me," she said, "Besides we can get our homework done and not have to be in the common room." Lily closed her mouth and silently nodded.

"Great!" replied James ruffling his hair. (Lily rolled her eyes)

At that moment two more girls came and sat down. Emily looked at one of them in surprise, "Alice aren't you and Frank going for a walk?"

Alice smiled, "Yep but he went to go grab something to eat first." She sighed, "He forgot to do his homework for Transfiguration last night so he didn't have breakfast."

Sirius looked at the girl next to Alice, "Molly how you doing?" Molly looked at him with a slightly shocked look. Sirius never talked to her.

"I'm fine thanks," she said.

"Well," Sirius stretched and stood up, "I'm going outside for a bit. James?" James nodded and stood up.

"Quidditch tryouts are going to be before dinner, don't be late!" James called as he and Sirius strode out of the hall.

Molly stood up from her seat and began to walk down the table, "Where are you going?" Lily asked.

She turned and blushed, "I'm having lunch with Arthur."

Lily and Emily grinned at each other, "Good luck!" Emily yelled after Molly.

A tall handsome boy walked over to them and grabbed Alice's hand. "Ready to go?" he asked her.

She smiled at the other two, "I might come down to watch Quidditch tryouts with you later. Bye!" Then she and Frank walked out of the hall hand in hand.

Emily was staring at their hands as they left. "I wish I could do that with someone," she said longingly.

Lily looked at what she was staring at then grinned at her. "You could if you asked Sirius."

Emily gaped at her, "Ask Sirius to go out with me? Huh not happening."

"Oh come on Em! I've seen the way he looks at you and you look at him! And today he took some of your food… that's gotta mean something."

Emily blushed, "I do like him but don't you think it's a bit, well weird for a girl to ask out a guy?"

Lily smiled, "If you like him just go for it," she said. Then they both rose from their seats to go outside.


	2. No means No

**I forgot to explain this. This story takes place at the beginning of Lily and James's fifth year. So the year Snape calls Lily a mudblood. I know they don't start going out until their seventh year but I'm going to have them go out in this one. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Lily and Emily walked outside and down to the lake. They sat down together and put their feet in the water. Lily tossed her head lightly and her deep red hair rippled in the light. She sat watching the giant squid propelling himself lazily across the lake surface. She turned her head and watched the students coming out onto the grounds. She saw her friend Severus Snape making his way across the grounds to an empty area. Emily saw her watching him and frowned.

"I would stop hanging around with him if I were you," she said.

Lily looked around at her, "What? Oh, why?"

"Because he hangs out with those people who call themselves, oh what was it? _Death Eaters_. That's what I heard they're calling themselves anyway," she said darkly.

"Oh Em," Lily said in an exasperated tone, "I doubt he's going to jinx me."

"Ok fine suit yourself but don't forget what I said."

They turned back to the lake. "Evans!" they heard a boy shout.

"Oh no," Lily said, "Emily he's not going to stop!"

"Not until you go out with him."

"I'm not going out with _him. _I'd kiss a Hippogriff before I go out with him," Lily said angrily. "He doesn't get that no means no! I've told him at least six times this year I won't go out with him. But does he listen?"

Suddenly James was next to them with Sirius. When Emily saw Sirius she blushed and looked away which caused him to look extremely confused.

"Hey Evans," James said ruffling his hair again.

"The answers no," Lily said pulling her socks and shoes back on and standing up.

James looked up at her, "What d'you mean no? You don't even know the question yet."

"I bet I could guess," she said coldly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Okay try then."

Lily looked at him, "Were you going to ask me out again?" James frowned.

"No I was going to ask when we were going to start our Transfiguration research. McGonagall paired us up remember?"

"Oh," Lily said turning scarlet, "Um, we can start tomorrow if you want."

"Great!" James ruffled his hair again. "And now that you mentioned it," he said, "Go out with me Evans?"

Lily scowled, "I said no." Then she turned on her heal and ran across the grounds back into the castle.


	3. Quidditch Tryouts

**Chapter 3**

All the rest of that day Lily avoided James in the halls. He tried to talk to her several times but she ignored him. By the time dinner came around she was in a better mood and was glad James had given up trying to talk to her. She was halfway through the entrance hall when a voice called her name.

"Lily!" Emily came rushing over to her.

"Hey Em what's up?" Lily asked. Emily skidded to a halt breathing hard.

"We're supposed to be going to the Quidditch Pitch remember? Gryffindor tryouts and we said we'd go."

Lily sighed, "Oh alright but we leave as soon as it's over."

Emily nodded, "Deal." Then they walked out of the castle.

The sun was starting to set as they walked across the grounds and onto the Pitch. They found seats and were shortly joined by Alice.

"Hi," she said breathlessly, "Frank's holding tryouts for chasers I came up here to watch."

"Isn't Frank the keeper though?" Lily asked her.

"Yeah but all the chasers were seventh years so Frank's going to be trying out the new ones because he doesn't need to tryout keepers."

Soon the Gryffindor team assembled along with some new students who were trying out. Frank turned and waved at Lily and Emily then he blew a kiss to Alice. James ruffled his hair before he started to speak.

"Right," he said, "Sirius you take anyone who's trying out for beaters to that side of the field," he pointed to the far side. "Remember please only train two at a time. Frank go up to the goals here and I'll run drills with the chasers having them shoot at your goals." He pointed at the goals directly above them. "Everyone got that? I'll be going between the two to watch the progress. Go!"

The players mounted their brooms and kicked off the ground. Sirius soared to the opposite end of the field taking the beaters with him. Frank flew up to the goals and began flying back and forth. James hovered in front of the chasers holding the quafle.

"We'll go in groups of three. Since there are five of you we'll switch you around." He grouped up three players and told them what to do.

The first three worked really well together. They seemed to be reading each other's minds as they passed the quafle. They didn't even need to shout any directions, they scored once (Frank had saved all the others). The second group was not too good. They weren't very coordinated, but James was patient with them.

For some reason Lily found that she couldn't take her eyes off James. He was kind and patient with all the players and, for the first time, she noticed that he was a brilliant flyer. She watched as the wind whipped through his hair and his robes billowed out behind him. His hazel eyes shone with the sun set and he flew around the chasers watching them closely.

Emily was watching Sirius who was having too much fun for comfort. He was launching the bludgers out of the trunk and having the beaters hit them back at him as best as they could. Then he would hit them back and they would do a sort of rally, going back and forth till he wanted to see the next ones. The sky darkened and the Gryffindor team finally touched down onto the grass.

"Good job mates," James was saying, "I'll let you know who the new members of the team are as soon as possible. Thanks for your time."

He, Sirius, and Frank walked over to the stands deep in conversation. They stopped talking as the three girls came down to meet them.

"Alright Evans?" James asked her.

She nodded and smiled something she never did around James. He was taken aback but didn't say anything. Alice walked over to Frank and grabbed his hand.

"We should go up to the castle," said Sirius looking at the sky. "D'you think dinner's over yet?"

"Maybe," James said, "But we can go down to the kitchens and get stuff. C'mon."

They set off. Alice and Frank were in the lead holding hands. Sirius and Emily were walking behind them. Sirius was asking Emily who she thought would be a good new beater. And finally James and Lily were at the rear.

"That was a good tryout," Lily said. James nodded. He didn't understand why he felt so nervous around her now, he was never nervous around her.

"Evans I was wondering if-," but he was cut off by Sirius.

"James who d'you think was a good beater? I'm tied between two," he asked.

And so he and James discussed the tryouts the rest of the way up to the castle. They walked into the entrance hall and found, to Sirius's great relief that dinner was not yet over. They all walked into the hall and found empty seats. They began to eat and talk about the tryouts and how much Transfiguration homework they had.

"Any luck with the Charms homework?" Sirius asked them. (Frank and Alice had gone off somewhere.)

The girls shook their heads, "We were watching the tryouts and got distracted," Emily said.

Lily and Emily finished eating and rose from their seats. "We're going to go get started on the homework," Lily said.

"Right," said Sirius, "See you in a bit maybe."

"We might be asleep when you get up there," said Emily.

"Okay then, Night," Sirius said.

"Goodnight Evans, Night Emily," James said smiling.

Emily and Lily turned to leave and were walking away but…

"D'you want to go out with me?" Emily had turned around and was looking at Sirius.

He looked taken aback at first. "Sorry?"

"Umm I was just wondering if- if you wanted to go out with me some time," Emily said quietly. She blushed and looked at her feet.

"Sure, when?" This time Emily looked taken aback.

"Oh! I was thinking the first Hogsmede visit we could go together. The dates are being posted tomorrow."

Sirius nodded and smiled at her, "Alright then," he said, "Night Em."

Emily and Lily walked away. Lily was beaming at her friend who was grinning hugely and blushing.

"I'm going out with Sirius!" she said happily. "And he called me Em! Did you hear it? Only my really close friends call me that!"

Lily grinned at her as they walked up the marble staircase together.


	4. The Prophet's Rubbish

**Chapter 4**

The day of the first Hogsmede visit was bright with clear blue skies. Lily woke to see Emily already dressed sitting on her bed.

"Morning!" she said brightly when she saw Lily awake.

Lily sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "How come you aren't in the great hall with Sirius?" she asked.

"I just finished getting dressed and saw you waking up so I thought I'd wait," she replied.

Lily got out of bed and got dressed. Together they left the dormitory, walked across the common room, and climbed out the portrait hole.

"Excited?" Lily asked looking at Emily who had a spring in her step. Emily simply smiled broadly.

They walked into the great hall together and sat down. The ceiling was a bright clear blue with a couple clouds drifting across it. Looking through the high windows they could see that the sky did indeed match the ceiling. Lily pulled a plate of bacon and eggs towards her and was pouring herself orange juice when James and Sirius sat across from them.

"Morning," James said smiling at them. "Nice day out don't you think?"

The girls nodded. Sirius grabbed a biscuit and started to butter it when there was a rustle overhead. Hundreds of owls were flying into the room above them. An owl landed in front of James and another in front of Lily. Lily untied the _Daily Prophet _and pushed a knut into the owl's leather pouch. Then she smoothed it out and started to read the front page. The owl took off as James was untying the letter from his owl. It too took off as soon as the letter was removed. Sirius looked at Lily's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and snorted.

Lily looked up, "Problem?" she asked.

"You actually _read _that rubbish?" Sirius asked. "It's full of junk."

"Yes I do read it Sirius. Just for updates on what's going on outside Hogwarts," she replied. Then she went back to reading it.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "One day I swear I'm going to do something great that'll make the front page of that and it'll be something worth reading."

"I don't doubt it," said Lily folding up the paper and sliding it into her bag.

James smirked, "It'd have to be something really big Padfoot," he said, "You get away with everything. Why, you could commit a murder right in front of a teacher and they would excuse you."

Sirius punched James on the arm, "You could too you know, I'm not the only one who gets away with stuff." He looked around the hall. Students were getting up and leaving to go to Hogsmede.

Sirius stood up and looked at Emily, "Ready to go?" he asked her.

Emily nodded and stood up. Then she and Sirius left the hall together. James looked at Lily who had just finished eating.

"Shall we follow them?" James asked.

Lily watched them for a moment, "I think we should stay away from them for a bit. We can catch up with them later," she said standing up.

James rose from his seat just as Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew walked over to them.

"Alright if we join you?" Lupin asked them. Lily and James nodded.

Peter looked at them, "I'm going back to the common room," he said squeakily, "I forgot my permission slip at home so I can't go." Then he turned and walked quickly in the direction of the common room.

"Typical," said James as he left, "Wormtail's always forgetting one thing or another." The three of them walked into the entrance hall.

"Looks like Pringle's trying to detect dungbombs," said Lupin in an amused voice. The caretaker Apollyon Pringle was waving an instrument that looked like a metal detector up and down students. Lupin looked around them.

"Where's Sirius?" he asked them.

James grinned, "He's got a date with Emily so they won't be joining us till later."

Lupin smiled but then it faltered, "How'd an idiot like Sirius get a date with Emily?"

"Who knows," said James, "But she asked him last night after dinner."

They walked up to Pringle and he checked the list for their names. "Potter, Evans, Lupin," he said consulting the list.

Then the three of them walked through the double oak doors and onto the path leading to Hogsmede Village.


End file.
